Tell me
by PotterMcFLYx
Summary: Dougie and Tori are best friends they have always had a close friendship they used to spend hours snuggled on the couch together they would lay together in bed and go to sleep. What happens when Doug says he name while kissing his girlfriend Frankie?


**Dougie and Tori are best friends. They have always had a close friendship, they used to spend hours snuggled on the couch together, they would lay together in bed and go to sleep, they were best friends they had been since school. But what happens when Dougie says Tori'ss her name while kissing his girlfriend, Frankie? And Tori wont give in until Dougie tells her the truth about his break up?**

"I don't understand Dougie..." she asked standing outside his closed bedroom door, "i thought you two were happy again"

"We were, but then... just don't worry it's not your problem its mine."

"I want to help you dougs" she begged sadly.

"You've done enough Tori" he said.

"I- what is that supposed to mean? You saying this is my fault?"

"No, that's not what i meant, just leave me alone for a while tor's."

"No, you are always there for me when i have a break up I'm not leaving you on your own. I am staying no matter what you say. Just tell me if this is my fault and i will go talk to Francesca"

"NO! No no don't go and talk to her! No, stay here, I- it's my fault not yours" He said quickly.

She was quite surprised by his answer by his insistence that she doesn't go to Frankie.

"Well, I can try to talk to her" She said.

"No Tori please don't" he begged, she could tell he was standing close to the door.

"Doug I want to try and help you, but you won't tell me what happened"

"It doesn't matter, we only had a fight and we broke up it's not a big deal. I'm sorry I call you here, I just want to be on my own"

"But you love her! Surely you don't want to give up this easily, I know Frankie's never liked me but I have to try to help you"

"If I let you in will you promise not to go and see her?"

"Yes"

She heard him sigh and the click of the lock, and he opened the door. His eyes were red and he had been crying, his hair was messy from his hand running though it and there was glass on the floor from a broken photo frame.

"aw Dougiee!" she said hugging him tightly.

He held her closer to him and carried her though to their living room, he held in a groan as she buried her face in his neck and he smelt her hair.

He laid down on the couch with her on top of him, she rolled down and laid beside him.

"She wanted you to stop spending so much time with me didn't she?"

"Yeah she did"

"I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, it's my fault, and she knows how much I like you and I can understand why she feels... threatened."

"That wasn't the problem"

"Please just tell me the truth Dougie; I just want to know what happened and what I can do to make it better"

"I made a big mistake a little while ago, I was so sure that Frankie was the one I wanted, that I- ugh I don't know how to say it Tori"

"Just let it spill out, don't think about what you're saying just say It." she said he head lying on his chest tracing his tattoo.

"I am so sorry for all the shit I put you though, I treated you so badly and I am so sorry. I never did really see you as more than my gorgeous best friend that was in love with me" he held her tighter, "but when you kissed me it changed everything, and I started thinking about you in different ways and it just changed the way i thought about you. I started thinking about kissing you again, and then about doing more to you, about how soft your skin was, and how your hair smells, and how you used to say may name when you were asleep and how soft your lips are then all I wanted to do was to kiss you and then it didn't stop when I got back together with Frankie and then we went back on tour and it stopped for a little while because we were so busy. But then that night that we talked on skype for like 5 hours and you were wearing my old blink 182 shirt and my hat and you looked so fucking hot and you weren't even trying to. That night I had a dream about... b-being with you, and I woke up and I was um… turned on and I tried to take care of it then Frankie surprised me by showing up that night while I was- uh… but she didn't hear me say your name so she thought I was thinking about her, but then last night we were kissing and she was um blowing me," she shifted on his chest but stayed silent, "then I moaned your name as I came, I don't even know why I did it, you just came into my head, I was just thinking about how it would feel for you to do it rather than her. Well you can guess the rest. She said that she would give me another chance but I had stop seeing you and I had to tell you I didn't want to see you again and stuff like that but I couldn't do that so she kicked me out of her flat so I came back here."

"Why were you crying?"

"I hated the fact that I liked you, I didn't want you to find out but I knew Frankie was going to tell you if she saw you, I hated the way I treated you when you told me you loved me and I told you I could never feel anything for you and I was so mean to you, I knew i fucked up, I was just pissed off at everything. then I turned on the TV and saw that you were off tour and i don't even know what i was thinking i rang you and i don't know what i was going to say, i just wanted to see you then i realised you were going to ask me what happened with Frankie but i couldn't tell you the truth so i was trying to come up with a story but you got here so quickly i was too late with the text telling you that it was okay and not to come but you were already here and i didn't know what to do, i knew you had a key so if i didn't answer you would come in anyway and i forgot i locked the door and it just worked, but then you said you were going to go and see Frankie but i didn't want you to leave and you couldn't see her because you couldn't find out like that and not from her. I didn't know what to do."

"You like me?" she asked not looking up from his chest.

"Yes" he said, "i do, a lot tori."

She stood up, "um i should go"

"No, no please stay tori, we can talk about something else, your- um single comes out tomorrow right?" he said standing up next to her, "please tori".

"What if I'm not enough for you? Your girlfriends have always been so beautiful and... what if you liking me is just a phase and you just make me fall in love with you even more and then you dump me and then I lose our friendship because i can't look at you without just wanting to be with you? I want to be with you but I don't want to risk losing you forever."

"Tori" he said hugging her, "you are beautiful, and funny, and smart and so so beautiful. If i ever broke up with you it would be because i didn't think i was enough for you, I really like you tori," he pulled from their hug, and looked into her eyes "I will do everything i can to prove to you that you mean the world to me and that i will do everything to prove it to you. Just please don't leave, tell me what i can do, i just want a chance"

She smiled, "can- can i kiss you"

"Yes" he grinned as her face moved closer to his.

Her lips touched his and he moaned slightly and held he mouth to his, they kissed softly there lips moving together perfectly, he pulled away and whispered, "Well that was defiantly worth the wait" he smiled and kissed her again.

**I have written more but I'm not sure whether to post it or not? There is the continuation of this scene ;) wear they both get their dreams come true and there is also little fic's about the fight, Dougie's dreams and when Tori kissed Dougie the first time. **


End file.
